SOUTH PARK-BLACK BOOMERANG ET LES POTES DE LA LIBERTE
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: Alors que la ville de South Park est victime d'enlèvement d'enfants et qu'il reste encore aux Potes de la Liberté trois détails à régler pour lancer leur franchise, une nouvelle venue emménage à South Park.


_**Que s'est-t-il donc passé? Comment cette ville a-t-elle pu en arriver là? Plus personne ne respecte la justice. La criminalité monte, les CM2 disparaissent. Les habitants de South Park se font persécuter tandis que plus personne n'est digne de confiance. On devait protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se protéger seuls. Nous avons plusieurs différents par le passé mais aujourd'hui, nous pouvons enfin nous entendre. Les Super-Héros peuvent enfin former une alliance fiable dans le but le plus noble en ce monde: sauvez notre ville! Mais surtout, faire notre propre franchise de Super-Héros.**_

**SOUTH PARK**

**BLACK BOOMERANG ET LES POTES DE LA LIBERTE**

**Introduction:Faire marcher une franchise**

Chez Tupperware, l'ambiance était à la fois excitante et pas excitante. Les Potes de la Liberté étaient tous réunis et prêts à atteindre leur but mais quelque chose leur manquait. Si le Professeur Chaos avait été mis hors d'état de nuire par ses parents qui l'avaient grondé et puni pour plusieurs après découvert son implication indirecte dans la menace contre South Park, cela ne changeait rien au problème actuel de la bande. Le projet de franchise préparé de manière si minutieuse par le Docteur Timothy avait été détruit. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout refaire. Et tout prendrait trop de temps si personne n'y mettait du sien.

«-Avant toute chose, on retrouve les CM2 qui se sont fait kidnapper, dit le Coon, Ca nous permettra d'empôcher toutes les récompenses promises pour financer notre franchise.

-C'est la première étape en effet. Mais ce qu'il faut, c'est trois films par personnages et puis une quadrilogie pour toute l'équipe, dit-t-il par télépathie

-Mais ça va prendre des années! dit l'Homme Cerf-Volant

-Pas si on fait toutes les trilogies pour tous les personnages en même temps avant de sortir la quadrilogie de la bande, dit Mystérion

-Sérieux? demanda Boîte à outils

-Tu as raison, Mystérion, dit le Docteur Timothy, Si on fait ainsi, les films de chaque personnages sortiront à intervalles réguliers de sorte à ce que le public ne se lasse jamais. De plus, si on les fait chacun de notre côté, personne ne sera dérangé par les autres avant la rencontre centrale et le déroulement de l'intrigue du groupe.

AH, TIMMAH!

-C'est merdique, lâcha le Coon

-Qu'est-ce tu r...r...racontes? dit Quickie interloqué, C'est une i... une id... id... idée su... sup... super. Ca va nous mont...nous montr...montrer deve...deve...devenir...de plus en pl...de plus en pl...de plus en pl...de plus en plus badass à ch...chaque film. Et on...au...aura en...enc...encore pl...plus...en...envie de nous...nous v...nous voir quand l...quand le pr...le pre...le pre...

-...le premier film de la bande sortira? demanda Super Craig agacé et lassé

-Oui, c'est ç...c'est ç...c'est ça.

-S'il y a trop de films, le public va se lasser d'attendre l'arrivée de toute la bande, dit le Coon, Imaginez qu'il y ait un seul super-héros qu'ils aient pas aimé pendant la sortie d'un des films des trilogies de l'un d'entre eux. Ils voudront pas venir voir la quadrilogie du groupe à cause des sombres tâches qui s'y trouveront; comme les pauvres, les gonzesses et les feujs.

-Ta gueule Cartman! crièrent Mystérion, Rabatteuse et l'Homme Cerf-Volant

-Cartman, si tu recommences, je te casse la gueule! cria Boîte à outils

-Ah! La pression est trop forte! dit Wonder Tweek en tremblant sentant que la réunion pouvait dégénérer

-Calme-toi, ça va aller, dit Super-Craig en prenant la main de son petit-ami __

-Ca suffit, dit le Docteur Timothy par télépathie, La question est réglée. Personne ne se lassera parce que le public a toujours été divisé. Si une personne adore un personnage, un autre le détestera. Ce sera comme ça pour tout le monde. Certains seront populaires, d'autres pas. Et ça n'empêchera pas le public de venir voir la quadrilogie parce que ceux qui veulent revoir les personnages qu'ils ont aimé accepteront la présence des personnages qu'ils n'aiment pas. Ce mec dans ce groupe de super vengeurs qui sait rien faire d'autre que tirer à l'arc, tout le monde a toujours trouvé qu'il servait à rien. Et pourtant, ça a pas empêché les gens d'aller voir les films parce que le reste de la bande était trop cool.

-Ouais, dirent les Potes de la Liberté sauf le Coon qui n'était toujours pas convaincu

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, Docteur Timothy, dit Rabatteuse, Ca marchera très bien si on fait comme ça. Seulement, y a encore un problème.

-Quoi comme problème, Rabatteuse? demanda Boite à outils__

-C'est vrai ça; quoi? demanda l'Homme Cerf-Volant»

Décidément, les garçons étaient vraiment idiots. Wendy soupira agacée par l'attitude de ses amis qui ne comprenaient toujours pas les problèmes face auxquels ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, avec le temps, cela aurait dû devenir évident avec la montée des réseaux sociaux et les gens qui parlaient des problèmes de la société. Mais non, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris. Alors, elle fut obligée de le dire. Elle se retint le plus possible d'être amère ou agacée et garda un ton neutre. De plus, elle avait de bons arguments.

«-Je suis la seule fille de la bande, dit-t-elle

-C'est déjà trop, dit le Coon»

Il regretta vite ses paroles car il se prit deux coups de poings dans le nez qui ne tarda pas à saigner. L'un venant de Rabatteuse elle-même, l'autre de Boîte à outils fusillant le Coon du regard comme pour lui dire «-Je t'avais prévenu» au sujet de son avertissement de quelques minutes auparavant. Wendy avait également le regard noir faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle pouvait renouveler ses coups si Cartman recommençait ses remarques.

«-Que veux-tu dire, Rabatteuse? demanda le Docteur Timothy

-Le groupe de vengeurs dont tu parles. Y avait qu'une fille au début dedans. Puis après, y en a deux puis d'autres. Et ça a plu aux filles. Y en a de plus en plus qui sont venues voir les films des vengeurs et ils ont bien plus marchés après ça.

-N'importe quoi! Dit le Coon, C'est les mecs qui vont voir les films et les séries de super-héros.

-Ouais, dit l'Homme-Moustique, C'est des trucs pour les mecs forts ça.

-Alors, pourquoi y a eu plusieurs filles dans dans le groupe de ces vengeurs?

-Qui prouve que ce sont des grognasses qui sont venus les voir?

-Les réseaux sociaux, dit Rabatteuse, C'est ma spécialité, Coon. Et je vais te dire ça, Coon. Les mecs représentent 50% des spectateurs qui vont au cinéma ou vont voir des séries. Si on veut lancer nos films sur Internet, faut qu'ils plaisent à tout le monde, y comprit aux 50% de filles qui regardent aussi ces séries. Et autre chose, vous vous de ces autres films avec ces justiciers?

-Ah oui, dit Super Craig, Les rivaux des vengeurs. Ca a fait un bide.

-Et combien il y avait de filles dans leur bande?»

Les membres des Potes de la liberté se fixèrent plusieurs instants. Ils devaient constater la vérité. La bande des vengeurs contenait bien plusieurs filles et ils avaient perduré pendant un long moment. Ceux des justiciers n'en contenaient qu'une seule. Et ils s'étaient ramassés au box-offfice. Si une moitié de spectateurs était venu le voir, ce n'était pas le cas d'une autre moitié: celle de spectatrice. Et pour une bonne raison.

«-Une, dirent les Super-Héros d'une seule voix

-Exactement, dit Rabatteuse, Vous voyez le problème maintenant?

-AH TIMMAH!

Donc selon toi, si nous n'avons pas au moins une autre fille dans notre bande, notre franchise risque de ne pas si bien marcher que ça?

-Oui Docteur Timothy, dit Rabatteuse catégorique

-Je vois. Messieurs, je pense que Rabatteuse a raison. Nous devons lancer notre franchise de la façon telle que nous l'avons pensé. Mais avant cela, nous devons trouver une deuxième fille.

-Sérieusement? Demandèrent les Super-Héros

-Oui. Nous devons tous nous écouter. Et Rabatteuse a plus d'expérience que nous en ce qui concerne les spectatrices et ce qu'elles aiment voir. J'ai confiance en elle tout comme chacun d'entre vous. Enfin sauf en le Coon.»

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la salle.

«-Je vous merde! Dit le Coon, C'est une idée de merde tout comme c'était une merde de pas s'appeler le Coon et les Potes de la Liberté.

-Ta gueule Cartman!»

**.**

«-A plus, Tupperware.

-Salut les gars, dit Tupperware à ses amis qui passaient par le jardin»

**.**

«-Faut que j'me grouille, dit Kyle, Si mes parents sont rentrés et s'aperçoivent que je suis pas au lit, chuis mort. Surtout avec tous les enfants qui ont disparus.

-Salut Kyle, dit Stan

-Salut vieux.»

Kyle laissa Stan et Wendy seuls. Alors que tous deux n'avaient pas encore à se séparer pour aller à leurs maisons respectives, Wendy entama une conversation.

«-Au fait Stan, merci d'avoir remis ce gros lard à sa place.

-Je recommencerai à chaque fois qu'il se comportera comme ça tu sais.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux me défendre seule, tu sais.

-Tu veux dire que tu voudrais encore te battre contre lui à l'école?

Wendy sourit à ce avait été l'un des jours les plus jouissifs de sa vie. Remettre Cartman à sa place et le frapper jusqu'au sang avait été une telle délectation qu'elle se sentait au paradis rien qu'en repensant à ce jour. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que depuis ce temps, Cartman avait peur d'elle et osait de moins en moins la provoquer sachant que sa colère risquait de ne lui apporter que des ennuis.

«-C'était mémorable. Tout le monde s'en souvient, tu sais. Ils t'admirent pour ça.

-Un seul admirateur compte pour moi.»

Quand Wendy lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche, Stan fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à vaincre ses vomissements permanents nerveux manifestant ses sentiments amoureux. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu ceci, lui et Wendy n'étaient plus seulement deux enfants vivant avec leurs familles, allant à l'école et jouant avec leurs enfants. Ils se comportaient en vrais super-héros, tentaient vraiment de comprendre pourquoi la ville était victime de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'évènements louches et faire de leur mieux pour aider South Park à être vidée de ceux qui voulaient leur nuire. Si seulement les pouvoirs qu'ils s'étaient imaginés quand ils jouaient aux super-héros étaient réels au lieu des simples coups qu'ils donnaient quand ils se battaient. Certes, Stan faisait peur avec les outils destructeurs qu'il maîtrisait comme celui qu'il avait failli enfoncer dans le front d'un criminel avant qu'il n'aît eu le temps de sortir son flingue mais cela restait insuffisant.

«-Dis Wendy.

-Hum?

-Quand tu as parlé de chercher une autre fille pour la bande des Potes de la liberté: tu as une idée sur qui?

-Non, avoua Wendy, Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit ça que pour la franchise qu'on veut faire sur Internet.

-Pourquoi alors?

-...

Jure-moi que tu vas garder ça pour toi.

-D'accord.

-Jure-le.

-...

Je le jure.

-Ces enlèvements de CM2 m'inquiètent. Les Potes de la Liberté seront jamais assez nombreux pour les gérer. Si on est, ne serait-ce, qu'une personne en plus, on saura mieux se débrouiller. On est déjà nombreux mais on est quand même affaiblis. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Cartman, tu le sais. Toujours prêt à te faire un sale coup. Et Timmy ne peut pas marcher. C'est vrai qu'il est utile au QG mais sur le terrain, il ne nous aide pas. Une personne en plus nous donnerait plus davantages sur le terrain. Quelqu'un qu'on peut former. Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à assurer le travail de super-héros comme il le faut. Ou plutôt le travail de super-héroïne.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux sauver la franchise en sauvant la ville?

-Je me soucie de la franchise autant que vous tous mais avec es enlèvements de CM2, quand ça sera finit, les CM1 pourraient être les prochains.

-Hein?

-On aura plus rien à sauver si on est tous morts. Et on sera jamais assez nombreux veut qu'on peut pas faire confiance à Cartman et que Timmy peut pas nous aider sur le terrain. C'est pour ça qu'on doit avoir une fille avec nous. Pour être assez nombreux pour retrouver les CM2 avant qu'ils n'aient tous disparus et qu'on soit les suivants; et après sauver la franchise avec une autre fille en plus de moi dedans.

-Oh! Ok.

_Putain!_»

**.**

Tandis que Kyle se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, il eût l'impression d'entendre du bruit. Cela lui fit peur. Est-ce que c'était des kidnappeurs? Il ne devait surtout pas se faire enlever! Sans costume, il était trop vulnérable et il n'avait pas le temps de le remettre. Quelle idée aussi de passer par la Mare de Stark en pleine nuit alors que c'était un endroit bien à découvert et idéal pour les enlèvements d'enfants. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Le parc ne se trouvait pas loin. Il décida de marcher rapidement jusque là-bas afin de ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Kyle savait que les CM2 n'étaient pas la seule cible des enlèvements récents. Tous les enfants intéressaient les kidnappeurs. Il n'était donc pas à l'abri. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard bien qu'il fît nuit. Enfin, pas si tard sauf pour des enfants. Des pas se firent entendre. Il accéléra le mouvement mais ne courut pas. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ses poursuivants mais ne pas faire comprendre qu'il se savait poursuivi car sinon, ces derniers lui coureraient après. Des adultes étant plus rapides qu'un enfant de neuf ans, ils l'emporteraient plus facilement sur lui.

Soudain, les pas derrière le petit enfant juif se firent bien plus que précipités. Kyle sut alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se mit à courir. Les kidnappeurs en firent autant. Tandis qu'ils furent de plus en plus à découvert, Kyle courut aussi vite que possible. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les kidnappeurs allaient plus. D'autant plus que certains semblaient sortir de nulle part. Ils furent de plus près. Plus près. Trop près.

Impuissant, Kyle se retrouva bloqué sur un mur entouré de six kidnappeurs prêts à se saisir de lui.

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous seul dehors pendant la nuit, petit merdeux?

-Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que c'était dangereux pour un gosse comme toi de se ballader seul sans un adulte pour te surveiller? Soit t'as de sacrées couilles, soit t'es très cons.

-En parlant de couilles...»

Deux kidnappeurs frappèrent les testicules de Kyle qui tomba sur le sol. Alors qu'il voulait se les masser, on lui saisit les mains et l'obligea à se relever tandis que l'un des kidnappeurs se saisit d'un coûteau. Comprenant ses intentions, Kyle trembla de terreur.

«-Ca vous dit qu'on s'offrent les siennes? Jusqu'ici, on a pas eu l'occasion de s'offrir des couilles de gamins.

-Non les mecs. On doit remettre les gosses qu'on trouve en bon état au boss. Sinon, il sera pas content. On prends les couilles de leurs parents et c'est tout.

-Fais chier.

-Est-ce qu'on peut quand même lui faire une pipe?»

A ces mots, l'otage tenta de dégager ses bras de l'emprise des monstrueus fous. En vain.

«-C'est vrai que le boss a jamais dit qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Allez, on peut s'éclater un peu quand même.

-Oh. Bon d'accord.

-Allez, je lui enlève son froc.

-Me touchez pas! hurla Kyle, Non!

-Ta gueule, petite tarlouze!

-Non!»

Tandis que ses agresseurs lui enlevaient son pantalon en riant, Kyle était au bord des larmes. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Non, c'était bien réel. S'il rêvait, il se serait transformé en Homme Cerf-Volant, se serait envolé et aurait attaqué ces gros porcs à distance pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire. Mais il ne pouvait rien. Dans la réalité, il n'était qu'un enfant de neuf ans impuissant face à des adultes menaçants et pervers qui ne pensaient qu'à torturer des enfants. Et il était à la merci de six d'entre eux.

«-Non! répéta Kyle, Non!»

Soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu arriva. Un liquide rouge se mit à couler de la jambe d'un des kidnappeurs qui s'était saisi de Kyle. L'homme se mit à hurler et se massa la jambe lâchant ainsi le bras du jeune garçon. Bientôt, ce fut le tour du deuxième homme et Kyle fut libéré de l'emprise de ses agresseurs. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais voyant l'opportunité de s'enfuir, Kyle tenta de s'éclipser. Mais il restait encore quatre hommes. Ceux-ci se mirent devant lui le regard menaçant. Ce qui glaça le sang de Kyle. Mais ceux-ci n'eurent le temps de cerner l'enfant car ils hurlèrent à leurs tours et tombèrent sur le sol. Leurs épaules avaient été tranchées dans leurs dos par une chose inconnue et celles-ci saignaient abondamment tout comme les jambes des deux autres hommes qui avaient prit Kyle en otage. Ce dernier vit qu'il avait enfin une véritable opportunité de fuir. Il courut à toutes jambes sans s'arrêter de peur que ses agresseurs ne se relevèrent et le poursuivirent de nouveau. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il voulait juste être le plus loin possible de ces horribles hommes.

Quand il fut à court de souffle, il s'arrêta de courir et respira de grandes goulées d'air non sans se retourner pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Cela sembla être le cas. Soulagé, l'enfant revint à la réalité...pour constater que son pantalon était toujours baissé. Il se dépêcha de le remonter. Heureusement, aucun de ces porcs vicieux n'avaient eu le temps de lui faire du mal. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Comment avaient-t-ils eu ces blessures? Qui leur avait fait cela? Cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un avait vu ce qui lui était arrivé et l'avait...sauvé. Soudain, il entendit un autre bruit. Celui lui fit peur. Quelqu'un cherchait-t-il à lui tendre une autre embuscade? Non, cela ne semblait être le cas. Le bruit semblait provenir d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête. Sur le toit d'un immeuble, il crut distinguer une ombre. Non, pas une ombre. Une silhouette mais dans l'obscurité. La nuit et le peu de lumière ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage mais il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait dû le suivre et qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Ce qui étonnait Kyle, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de mal. Et si...Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tout d'abord, il l'avait sorti des griffes de ces monstrueux adultes puis l'avait suivi pour voir s'il ne risquait plus rien. C'était son sauveur. Ayant comprit la vérité, Kyle voulut se rapprocher pour le remercier. Mais à peine eût-t-il fait quelques pas que la personne s'enfuit dans la nuit le laissant complètement perplexe. La seule chose qu'il savait était que ses amis auraient du mal à croire cette histoire le lendemain à l'école.

_Salut à tous, c'est moi qui débarque avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je fais ça au début et pas à la fin. Et bien tout simplement parce que je voulais faire une narration en faisant comme si c'était Cartman qui pour l'introduction comme il l'a fait pour les épisodes sur le Coon et sa bande et le jeu-vidéo L'Annale du Destin pour faire un truc bien à la South Park. Mais je ne l'ai fait que pour cette fois. Le reste du temps, ça ne sera que de la narration classique. Bon, à part ça, je pense qu'en lisant cette intro, vous avez comprit pourquoi j'ai mis un tel rating à cette fic^^_

_A la prochaine:) _


End file.
